Passion For Fire
by Pan12398
Summary: Willow is accepted to a school of Witchcraft and discovers who she really is, what she really wants, and what she can REALLY conjure...
1. Accepted

Passion For Fire  
  
Chapter One: Accepted  
  
Willow was giddy. Willow Marie Rosenburg was actually 100% pure giddy. Her long brownish red hair flowed out behind her as she skipped down the school hallway, humming the tune 'It's a Small World After All'. Students stopped to stare at the freaky geek in the grungy, ripped cover-alls and oversized orange shirt that totally clashed with her hair, but she didn't care, she would be rid of them soon! Willow didn't even mind the fact that she was late for the daily Scoobie meeting. Hell she didn't even care that Angel was going to be there! Angel had been her 1st REAL crush and always would be, but Willow did her best to keep her mouth shut and stay away from the handsome Vampire. Buffy was her friend and she would allow her feelings to screw that up. Willow loved Angel in a way that she wasn't familiar with, when she was with Xander she got all happy and he made her giggle a lot, but Angel… Angel made the world spin in the opposite direction, and he gave her a floppsy stomach feeling whenever those big brown eyes bore into her own green ones. She loved it…  
  
Willow shook her head as if to clear it of all thoughts relating to Angel. Like she said(constantly), Buffy was her best friend, she had Angel first and even if she did break up with him, it would be bad form as a friend to date your best friend's ex…Wouldn't it? Willow mentally smacked herself for diving too deeply into her thoughts. She gleefully pushed open the swinging Oak doors to the Library and smiled even bigger as everybody looked up, what could she say; it was hard for Willow Rosenburg to make an entrance that leaves a lasting impression.  
  
"Willow, s-so glad you're here, we were beginning to get a b-bit worried." Giles remarked looking up from a dusty old book. Xander grinned and jumped up, offering her his chair, which she accepted. She waited for the group to continue whatever apocalypse discussion they had begun before she arrived. Instead they just all sat there, staring at her, and the intensity of Angel's eyes were burning into her driving her crazy, she gave an exasperated sigh, finally cracking,  
  
"What?!" She cried throwing her hands up in the air resignedly.  
  
"What's his name?!" Buffy asked excitedly jumping off Angel's lap and onto the ground in a spot to the right of Willow's chair.  
  
"Do we know him?!" Xander asked just as excitedly crouching at her other side.  
  
"Are his clothes coordinated?" Cordelia asked behind her.  
  
"What's his grade point average?" Giles asked, surprising everybody as he joined in the onslaught of questions. Willow couldn't take it, she leapt out of her chair and onto the center of the table.  
  
"Enough!" She yelled. Everyone quieted waiting for answers and Willow scowled at Angel, who was visibly trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"There is no guy!" Willow rolled her eyes at the disappointed look on everybody's face, except Angel, who still seemed oddly pleased. Cordelia gasped and dropped her nail filer, clutching her chest.  
  
"Then it's a- a…" Angel couldn't hold it back anymore, he burst out laughing. Willow stomped her right foot on the table like an angry child.  
  
"No! No! No! Big N followed by little O, no! It's not a girl either!" Cordelia held her hands in the air,  
  
"Thank God! You know, you could be a little more considerate, you almost gave me a heart attack!" With that Cordelia stomped out of the Library, Xander chasing after her.  
  
"Cordy wait!" Giles rolled his eyes,  
  
"Well then, Buffy 6:30 sharp, it's patrol time." Buffy nodded,  
  
"Gotcha Giles, Angel can you walk Will home, it's already dark out." He nodded still clutching his stomach. Buffy blew him a kiss and ran out of the Library, slayage tools in tow.  
  
"So Willow," Giles said taking his glasses off and cleaning the lenses off with a white hanker chief.  
  
"if it's not a young man, what are you so happy about?" Willow smiled again,  
  
"I just got accepted!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air in a display of Jubilation.  
  
"Accepted to what?" Willow tossed him an envelope and he opened it examining the contents,  
  
"To the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" 


	2. Leave!

Passion For Fire  
  
AN: Feedback people! Tell me what you would like to see happen here!  
  
Chapter 2: Leave  
  
"Isn't that like that Harry Potter book I keep hearing about?" Angel said full of mirth. Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where do you think the author got her inspiration, and besides it's none of your business dead boy!" Willow jumped and let out a surprised yelp as Angel grabbed her from the table and set her down in front of him. Willow smiled beside herself, forgetting about being mad, Angel's mood swings had become more frequent since Angel had come back from Hell. He would brood one minute and be seductively playful the next. None of them understood it, they just figured Angel was becoming more human than Vampire.  
  
"I just might have to make it my business little girl." Willow froze, that voice… Willow slowly looked up. She looked into Angel's eyes, and realized they weren't Angel's eyes at all. The color was different, still brown, but a bit lighter and full of amusement. He leaned his lips towards her ear and whispered,  
  
"You know, he can't keep me locked up forever, he wants you, I want you." Willow looked over to Giles, who was wrapped up in reading Willow's letter of acceptance, his back turned to them. Noticing the direction of her stare he added,  
  
"He can't help you, none of them can." Willow was about to scream when his eyes flashed yellow,  
  
"Wouldn't try it if I were you." Willow snapped her mouth shut, she was now visibly shaking.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She whispered back.  
  
"The Passion. I see it in you, and so does he. I can smell it, even taste it." His lips leant closer to hers and right when they were about to meet…  
  
"Willow this is extraordinary!" Giles interrupted. They both jumped away from each other and Willow saw Angel's eyes revert back.  
  
"I didn't even know that you applied to such a prestigious school." Willow nodded numbly, Giles was too happy for the young witch to notice the discomfort of the two beings in his library.  
  
"I believe I have some books you'll need for these courses, I'll be right back." With that he dashed out of his library. Willow and Angel looked at each other uneasily, Angel's right hand clutched the side of his head and Willow's right hand was over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Angel broke the silence,  
  
"He's right you know." Angel said shakily.  
  
"He wants you, the demon inside me is becoming increasingly powerful."  
  
"But w-what does this h-have t-to do with me?" Willow asked meekly, not able to believe that the bad half of her crush had almost met her in lip lock.  
  
"There's something about you, inside you, he calls it The Passion, and he wants it." Willow couldn't stop herself from gasping.  
  
"Y-you m-mean, you talk to it?" He nodded.  
  
"He knows you're leaving, and he's trying to stop you." Willow noticed herself starting to visibly sweat.  
  
"T-then I'll s-stay." Her knees started knocking together.  
  
"NO!" Willow jumped back at the volume of his voice.  
  
"No." He repeated softer,  
  
"You'll just be closer, you need to get far away." She nodded,  
  
"My plane leaves for-" He held his hand up cutting her off.  
  
"Don't tell me where you're going, he'll hear it too."  
  
"Angel, you need help." Willow was scared out of her mind, Angel looked like he was going through a nervous breakdown.  
  
"I have help, a demon friend, he reads souls, he's been helping me lately." Angel was wheezing as if he had been slugged in the gut.  
  
"Leave now." That was all it took, Willow ran out of the library with tears pouring out of her eyes. Angel. The man she loved had just told her to stay as far away from him as she could. It hurt, it really, really hurt. Luckily classes had been dismissed so nobody would see Willow crying and embarrass her more. Willow ran all the way home.  
  
When Willow made it home she ran upstairs and into her room. She hastily packed all her clothes and her magical belongings. She left a note on her bed addressed to 'The Scoobies' telling them not to worry, and that she thought that Angel might need someone to talk to about his venture back from Hell, failing to mention that his bad half had emerged for a period of time and almost kissed her, just saying he looked a bit off.  
  
Willow called a cab and rode all the way to LA, where she boarded a plane to Boston, praying the entire time that Angel had been telling her the truth and he had it under control, because Willow had a feeling that leaving might just make the whole thing worse.  
  
And boy, if she only knew how right she was… 


	3. Soul Instabilities

Passion For Fire; Chapter 3; New Arrival, New Outcast  
  
Over the 4 hour flight, Willow had had some time to think over the whole Angel and Angelus situation. She almost slapped herself in front of a plane full of people when she realized how long this had been going on. When Angel had regained his senses after being brought back from hell, or wherever he went, his emotions would change completely out of the blue with no warning. Willow had remembered a time Angel had walked past her and his hand had grazed across her stomach. Willow hadn't been able to stop herself from gasping.and Angel had smirked. Willow claimed it was her hormonal teenage imagination, but now it had made sense. It made sense why Angel would always walk her home, brush past her, and ask to be invited it almost every night until she couldn't think up an excuse and said yes. Willow hadn't wanted to be rude to Angel and REALLY didn't want him to be upset with her, but heck Willow would start to sweat mountains when XANDER came over, she couldn't imagine how bad she would screw up with Angel. Willow had used so many excuses until she just plain didn't think, and said yes. Willow didn't miss the look of amusement on his face, but had thought it was because he noticed her nervousness. Willow had been shocked when on his way out he casually suggested that she make some changes to her wardrobe, something 'more like what Faith wore'. Willow snorted, figures, Angelus had always been a dominatrix. Willow decided that maybe it was best to put all these thoughts behind her. Angel clearly stated he wanted her far away. So, that night on the plane, while everyone else was asleep, Willow cautiously got out her magic supplies and cast a spell, placing a mental block on all romantic thoughts her mind might create, and it worked. Willow suddenly found herself thinking of Angel and Angelus in a very celibate, non-romantic way. What a relief! But, with that relief, Willow felt a strangment inside, she felt empty, and very much hollow. Willow's plane finally landed in Salem, France. A small out-of -the- way town about 20 minutes from Paris by foot. Willow had no need to rent an apartment since she would be staying at her new dorm, she hailed a taxi and was soon on her way. When she arrived, Willow was in awe at the size of the university. It was bigger than any mansion she'd ever seen in any of her history books! It was a Victorian style with a gloomy, almost unnerving look to it, Willow smiled to herself as she paid the driver. 'I guess it isn't all stereo-type.' Willow threw the small duffle bag over her shoulder and started trotting up the large collection of stairs. When Willow made it to the top, she found herself almost out of breath. "At least I'll get a good workout every time I come back from lunch." Willow smiled again, glad that she caught herself looking at 'the glass half full'. Willow walked at a quick pace through the door, it smelt like it was about to rain soon. Willow was surprised, there wasn't that much rain in California, in France it would be so much different. As Willow walked through the door, she also walked right into a person, unfortunately knocking them both over. "Oh! I'm SO sorry!" Willow quickly apologized. She looked up to she a very angry-looking brunette with dull gray eyes glaring at her. "You MIGHT try watching where you're going next time!" She shouted brushing her hair out of her face and gathering her papers she dropped. When they both stood up the girl looked her up and down, then smirked. "Then again, I can see why a person like you would want to keep your eyes glued to the floor." Willow was taken aback by her venomous tone, 'Oh great another Cordelia.' Willow thought as the girl walked past her with her small button nose high in the air. Willow mentally slapped herself, "Way to go, Wills." She mumbled. Willow could hear some of the other students who had witnessed the event, snickering behind her back. Willow vaguely noticed the fact that they all seemed toto look a lot alike. After a quick scanning of the school Willow noticed, they weren't just alkie, they were practically identical! The students that passed her, yes they were all the same. Brown or black hair, dull blue or brown eyes, and terribly drab gray and black clothes, it was almost depressing. Willow realized how much she stuck out with her brownish-red hair. It had the slightest tint of red to it, just enough to draw attention, and her eyes, being bright Jade, were obviously also a center for attention seeing how everybody was giving her a dubious look, almost screaming 'OUTSIDER'. Willow cringed; this year was going to be longer than she had hoped. Willow vaguely wondered how Angel was doing, she hoped he could get that soul of his under control.  
  
~Back in LA~  
  
"AARRAAHHGGGH!!!" Angel roared as he threw The Host's table across Carita's dance floor. Lorne backed away slightly, glad the only people here were himself, and whoever was watching from the doorway. His demon spider- sense told him it was another Vampire, they hadn't left for the entire 'soul-reading-gone-bad' session, so Lorne figured they must be connected to the Vampire in front of him. Well whoever they were, they sure knew how to hide. Angel's breath came in bunches, almost as if he were human. Angel calmed down somewhat and gave Lorne a sheepish look. "Sorry." He mumbled. Lorne shrugged, "You can pay for it later." Angel rolled his eyes, but then remembered why he was here. "What's wrong with me?" Angel asked plopping down in a chair next to Lorne. "You mean besides having a soul and starting work for the PTB's?" Angel growled slightly, "Please." Lorne was shocked to say the least. Angel sounded so lost, like a human, worse yet, a human CHILD. Lorne turned to face Angel. "This is how it goes tough-guy." Angel's eyes met Lorne's, the desperation he saw there was frightening him. "The barrier between your soul and your demon is going through it's own personal 'nervous breakdown'." Angel looked up, slightly ruffled. "You're saying my barrier is having emotional problems?" Lorne shrugged again, "We don't choose our issues, they choose us. Anyway, you," He said, gesturing to Angel, "as a whole, are three entirely different people-er, demon, or whatever." Angel shook his head. "I don't understand you." Lorne sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. "Who were you before you became a Vampire?" Angel shifted uncomfortably. "I'm me, Angel.." Lorne 'tsked' at him. "What a load of Chaos slime!" Lorne leaned in to Angel. "Liam." Angel admitted uncomfortably. Lorne nodded. "BINGO! Exactly! Now here you are, Liam wandering drunk around the outside of a pub in Ireland, when, 'woah, who's that sexy nubile blond walking down the alley by herself?' You think to yourself, 'If I walk her home, I might get laid'" Angel growled but didn't interrupt. "So you introduce yourself, sort of, maybe, but not really, then BOOM! Her forehead gets slightly bumpy and her canines elongate, scared, but still wanting to get laid, you stand there and we come to a crescendo as Liam's life is drained away." Angel looked up confused, "But I came back-" Lorne cut him off. "Eerrt! Wrong answer! Liam died! Was gone, not of this existence, world or dimension. BUT, when Darla gave Liam's body her blood, The Great Scourge of Europe stole his body and his suave smile. Angelus NOT Liam, proceeded to murder Liam's family and friends with a song in his undead heart." Angel shook his head denying what Lorne was saying, "But it was ME, I remember every detail, every feeling-" "Let me finish Soul-boy." Angel reluctantly nodded. "With Liam gone, Angelus went along to have fun in his newly acquired body, spent some years as Darla's lap dog, then one fine evening of bloodshed, chaos and disorder, was finishing off a priest in a confession box, which is bad form, being in a house of god and all if I might add, Stumbles upon the rapid confession of a beautiful brunette who can see the future through visions. After telling her she was spawn from hell, which was a lie, he slowly and tediously began to kill her loved ones driving her insane." Angel cringed at the memory, Lorne lightly hit him on his shoulder, "Don't cringe, I'm not talking about you. Anyway, on the day this poor child is supposed to take her vows Angelus turned her into another Vampire, the Dark Goddess, Drusilla. Drusilla eventually acquired her own Childe, who quickly made a name for himself, the little scamp weaseled himself a Slayer or two, am I right?" Angel nodded grimly. "Stop looking so guilty, I'm not talking about you yet so simmer down. The four of them became one hell-bent family." He shook his head slightly as if remembering, "Dark times bro, dark times." He quickly snapped out of his trance, "So, after a brief argument with his sire, Angelus grabbed a bite to eat. Slim beautiful blond, who happened to be dumb as a post, and HAPPENED to be a cherished member of the ROM." Angel's cheeks colored slightly at his stupidity. Lorne threw his hands up slightly, "You're blushing! Why are you blushing!? You can blush when I talk about your mistakes, I'm talking about Angelus right now." Lorne said exasperatedly. Angel was taken aback at how animatedly Lorne was speaking, if it wasn't him it would've been funny. "Back to our story, they get pissed and curse Angelus with a soul." Angel opened his mouth to speak but Lorne never granted him the chance. "BUT! Key word here is BUT, they didn't just curse him with any ol' soul from the great melting pot o' souls, they gave him LIAM'S soul. Liam was once again in control of his body. Unfortunately, you and I both know Liam isn't the most strong-willed or reliable person in the world, since the human brain gives off emotion Liam felt it was him that had caused this havoc. That's where you come in." "Me?" "You may not realize this yet bro, but the balance between Liam and Angelus, is you." 


End file.
